(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guitar arm rest and leg rest used when playing a guitar and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a combination guitar arm rest and guitar leg rest releasably attached to a guitar for improved guitar sound resonance.
(b) Discussion of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,175 to the subject inventor, a guitar fulcrum is disclosed and used as an elbow rest for an elbow of a right or left arm of a guitar player when playing a guitar. This guitar fulcrum allows for the proper placement of a player's fingers on the guitar strings adjacent a sweet spot above the sound hole of the guitar. This patent discloses pivot movement of an elbow pad in a “XY” vertical plane and height adjustment in this plane. But, the patent doesn't disclose the use of a tang and yoke that allows the elbow pad to pivot in a “XZ” horizontal plane and in a “YZ” vertical plane.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,252,150 to the subject inventor, another guitar fulcrum is described for attaching to a body of a guitar and holding the guitar above a guitar player's leg when the player is in a seated position. The guitar fulcrum includes a curved leg pad with soft cushion material for receipt on top of the player's leg. The fulcrum allows for adjusting and moving the guitar in three-dimensions prior to playing or during the playing of the guitar. This patent discloses the pivot features of moving a leg pad in a “XY” vertical plane, a “YZ” vertical plane and a “XZ” horizontal plane.
The subject guitar arm rest and leg rest combines the structure and function of the above mentioned patented guitar fulcrums for the elbow and leg plus additional features as described herein. The new combination guitar arm rest and leg rest provides for improved player performance during guitar playing.